Phantom to Love Never Dies
by wildpartyhouse247
Summary: Love Never Dies is 10 years after the Phantom. But what happened after they left the lake beneath the Opera House... WARNING SOME SPOILIERS TO LOVE NEVER DIES. Inspired by the new song Once Upon Another Time.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to say that this was inspired by Love Never Dies..which is awesome! Although I prefer the Phantom as in my mind there was a happier ending.

I do not own the characters...and if I did well they might not be a big a hit as they are now.

Christine thought back to when she had left her old life and set out with Raoul to start afresh. For several days they talked nothing but of the wedding. Looking back it all become too much, she wanted something simple, something personal but no Raoul wanted big and elaborate, talking of hundreds of guests. When Christine pointed out that she only had a few, Raoul scoffed at her and pointed out that there were many important families out there that needed to be invited. "After all my dear this is the wedding of the centaury in Paris and if we do not invite certain members of the community well where we be without our contacts."

A little taken aback Christine never the less agreed and things just got worse from there..."more flowers I think"..."bigger reception..no maybe we should make that two.."

The wedding was now two weeks ago and back from a short trip to her childhood home, Christine was practicing some songs from with a bid to try out for her grand return to the Opera. Something was different though, she was hitting all of the high notes perfectly but something was missing as she sang, there was a lack of connection with the words. As she burst into her favourite song Think of Me, her first debut, Raoul burst into the room "Christine, What in gods name are you singing that for?" He yells.

"Raoul, what's wrong? I'm just singing."

"I dont care what you are singing." He cuts in, seeing her wince, he tries to sooth her "Christine, you are soon to be my wife and you wont have to sing for money. I can give you your hearts desire."

"But Raoul, I love to sing."

"No Christine, I forbid it. After all we have been through. All because of him and that music...No. I will not stand for it."

"Raoul..I."

"No Christine, not another word. As your husband I ask that you not sing that ever again."

She didn't know what to say, her husband, the man she loves denying her passion..her being. She nodded and rushed out of the house. Waving off the servants she just kept walking, thinking over all of the things since that night..the night the opera house burnt down..the night she chose between the two men in her life.

Before she knew it she was outside the entrance they had escaped from the lake.

Then she found herself walking the tunnels down back into the tunnels.

Would he be there still waiting for her..

What if she had chosen to be with him...

What if...

Once upon another time.

A/N: I'm sorry but i'll ruin Lover Never Dies if I continue. Just be prepared for twists, turns, some old friends, new foes and a boy of ten. Tissues are essential.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you that have read, reviewed this. I'm so glad I posted it under the plays rather than the film category. I'm sorry these are short posts.

I do not own the characters...and if I did well they might not be a big a hit as they are now.

**SPOILERS!!!!..... You've been warned!**

* * *

_What if..._

_Once upon another time._

Nothing, the caves were empty. Within the dim lights the place looked empty and without the music that was once here, it was so lifeless.

Picking a route carefully through the debris, left from what she could only assume was the mob, she found his room..the room with music..the sweet music which filled her soul.

She remembers saying to Raoul that she now fears that which she once loved. But was that really true...

How could she think of sucha thing, he was a murderer after all. How many lives had he claimed?

But he was her angel of music and he was no where to be found.

* * *

She had been twice more to the underground lake, looking for an escape from her arguments with Raoul, which always ended up the same.

_"Christine I don't want you to be paraded around for all to gawp at. You are now my wife... a countess and I expect you to take up this role." Then he would want to go off to the casino as it was the place to be seen._

Tonight would be the final time she promised herself, no matter what happens she must become the countess, after all she was committed and there was no return.

As she made her way from the boat she realised that the place was tidy...there was more light up ahead..moving closer she could see the flicker of candles. As she rounded the corner she saw him... he was alive... her heart fluttered...stepping gently forward it was as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Christine" the whisper was musical...her angel was alive.

He turned around slowly as if he thought this was a dream and if he moved too quickly she would disappear.

When she didn't fade away tonight as she had on so many others, he jumped up off his stool and stepped forward but then stopped in case he startled her.

Looking into his lost eyes, begging for this to be real... she questioned had she really made the right choice?


End file.
